Daddy
by LA4ever
Summary: AU Oneshot. When Sofia over hears a conversation, it makes the truth hard to deal with. I know it's short, but I just liked this idea for a story. I love the character Mark Sloan and its sad what happened to him.


It was 5:00pm at Seattle Grace Hospital. Callie didn't get off til 1 am and Arizona got off at 6:30pm. Fifteen year old Sofia sat bored in Arizona's office.

Looking at her phone at the time, Sofia gets up and goes in search of Arizona. Walking down the pediatric hall, she sees a tied Arizona talking to Alex.

" Arizona, I just can't stop thinking about the anniversary."

" And I've been trying to forget Alex. That crash...it took my leg, and it made me rich. Because of Owen, I'm a millionaire."

Sofia felt like she was going to choke. The person that ultimately caused the crash, was there in the hospital. Sofia had heard enough. She quickly rushed

to Owen's office. He was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Sofia opened the door and he looked up shocked. Sofia walked up to him and slammed her

fist on the desk with angry eyes.

" It was you ! You caused the plane crash mom was in !"

" Sofia, I..."

" No ! You don't get to make excuses or lie to me ! I don't wanna hear sorry !"

" I know I screwed up Sofia. Everyday I have to live with fact I signed off for that flight. So yes, I am to blame in a sense."

" That's nothing compared to mom ! It killed my dad ! Do you know what it's like noting having my dad here ? !"

Owen's eyes filled up with tears. He could fill Sofia's pain radiating off her.

" No...I don't. Please understand, if I could bring him back would but I can't Sofia."

" Oh believe me I know. Only God controls life and death and you are not God Owen ! God don't make mistakes, but you did !"

Before he can respond, Sofia runs out in a fury of grief. Shaking his head, Owen pages Arizona. Sofia runs outside and sits on a bench.

Arizona finds her in ten minutes, extremely worried.

" Sofia...Owen paged me. Let's go home. This isn't the place to talk about this."

Without a word, Sofia follows Arizona to the car. Getting home, they go inside. Both Arizona and Sofia sit on the couch.

" Mom...I'm sorry."

Arizona swallows a lump in her throat and takes Sofia's hand. Then speaks in a cracked voice.

" Sofia...I can't make this pain go away. Sweetie, your dad loves you. He is watching over you everyday."

" It's not the same mom."

" I know it isn't. But getting angry at Owen won't bring him back. I think it's your dad your angry with isn't it Sofia ?"

" Why would I be mom ?"

" Because deep inside, your angry at him for getting on that plane. Angry he died."

Sofia shrugs her shoulders afraid to speak. But her eyes betray her. Tears fall from her eyes and she begins to shake.

Arizona pulls her into her arms also in tears.

" Oh baby...shhhh it's ok. I know...it's ok to cry. Mommy's here sweetie."

Later, Arizona lays a sleeping Sofia on the couch. At 9:00pm, Arizona goes to bed very tired. Around 1:30am, Callie comes in.

Seeing Sofia on the couch, she picks her up and carries her to Sofia's bedroom. Then goes to her own and changes clothes.

Feeling Callie get in bed, Arizona wakes up and turns over to face her.

" Hey there, did you hear what happened ?"

" Yes, and I wanted to come home sooner. But I had a surgery and couldn't. How is Sofia Arizona ?"

" Upset. Callie she broke down over Mark. I've never seen her cry like that. It was heartbreaking."

" I can imagine, but Arizona Sofia never really grieved. It was bound to happen. Just wish I had been here."

" I do too. What are we gonna do Callie ?"

" We can't do anything but be here for her. There's no cure for grief, but time."

" Go be with her Callie. Go lay with her because she needs you most."

Nodding, Callie kisses Arizona then goes to Sofia's room. Laying on Sofia's bed, she wraps her arms around her little girl. She whispers to her.

" I love you Sofia, no matter what. Everything will be ok, I promise."

Somewhere in Sofia's consciousness, she heard a male voice whisper.

_Daddy loves you. Always and forever you're my little girl._


End file.
